A Ghost's Perspective
by LeShyWolf
Summary: The new boy with striking secretive, green eyes. The teacher was almost cruel, pairing me up with him to be his science partner. The more I got involved with Stefan, the more my life seemed to be hanging on by a thread. But really, how would he, or anyone, know that he just signed my ticket to a new dangerous supernatural world I never even knew existed? Possible Klaus/OC in future
1. Blind Eyes

**The new boy with striking secretive, green eyes. The teacher was almost cruel, pairing me up with him to be his science partner. The more I got involved with Stefan, the more my life seemed to be hanging on by a thread. ****But really, how would he, or anyone, know that he just signed my ticket to a new dangerous supernatural world I never even knew existed? Possible Klaus/OC in future.**

* * *

Two years.

_Two whole years_ I had been at this school.

In that amount of time, people still looked at me like I was a stranger when I talked and asked if I was a new student. Some teacher's sometimes checked my name with the principal because they didn't know who I was, since I was always so quiet they tended to forget that I was even alive. They always still thought I was new and they never even noticed me. Granted, I spent most of my time alone at the library or art room during school days. It was the main place I could turn to for peace. I would say I didn't have time for friends because of school work, but that would make me a liar.

Like wolves, every student had their own pack. Their 'clique' if you will. There was even the outcasts. But I was just... me. There wasn't a word for it. I didn't mean that I was a rare gem in a bucket full of nasty manure, but because I didn't have a pack of my own. I was just a passive aggressive, polite girl that just roamed the school corridors that wasn't even from Mystic Falls. Don't get me wrong, I had a little bit of confidence, but I would rather avoid a fight rather than start or participate in one. I wasn't really a pacifist, more like a bystander or a- for lack of a better word- coward.

This whole 'ghost student' thing was more than preferable, though. As my past with schools and other things were... displeasing... to say the least. Lingering and sulking in the shadows had a depressing thought to it, but isolation was my shield. It protected me, as shields are supposed to. Although, it tended to make me come across as cold or rude or people thought I had a heart of ice because every time somebody tried to make 'buddy' with me or tried to talk to me, I sort of... ignore them.

Well, _ignore_ is a strong word. I just partially don't know what to say to keep the conversation going (socially awkward mode activates whenever it likes) and not to mention, I didn't really have any interests with them. Plus, I didn't want friends. A lonely, but painless and betray free life seemed to be more suited to me than anything else. Shadows seemed to follow me and I learned how to blend into the crowd to avoid the bullies and the judgmental people that burned their eyes into your bright soul and crushed it.

So, the day I was taken out of this smooth routine, I was _not_ happy.

**Not**. Happy. At. All.

My head was down as my eyes looked up from underneath my hood, my arms were wrapped around the chunky books of knowledge that I used for studying as my converse boot clad feet walked me towards my second lesson of the day. They squeaked against the floor, the janitor wasn't lazy, at least. He seemed like a nice man. I actually kind of considered him an acquaintance. I know, student that actually doesn't ignore the janitor. I bet I was the only one that knew his name. He was a ghost, like me. Nobody noticed him.

Well, except me.

Being quiet and observing everybody in the background kind of made me...well, observant. And you'd be surprised and disgusted at some of the things people talked about or do if you opened your ears and kept your eyes peeled. I wasn't a creep, as much as I sounded like one. Quietly scanning people at my lunch table. They all seemed unaware of my watching, curious gaze.

Wiping my tired eyes, my journey halted as I stood in front of the door, where two teenage girls were standing and talking about something. A glint in the brunette's green eyes looked mischievous while the red head's own dark green eyes were gleaming at the other girl. They looked deep in conversation, the brunette occasionally flipping her fringe, which kept falling into her eyes while the red head kept giggling underneath her breath.

They were also in my way.

Normally, anybody else would ask them to politely move out of the way with a clear, confident voice. But, my quiet voice seemed to be unheard by the two gossiping teenage girls. My lips were then set in a severe, thin line as I watched the two girls chatter away like I was actually invisible. I looked down at my body, which was wearing a baggy grey T-shirt with the British flag square in the middle. My legs clad with light blue jeans that had rips in them. My body was also very _visible_ to the eye... much like their cleavage.

Instead of talking louder, a sigh emitted from my lips and I just tapped the brunette on the shoulder. Her cat like green eyes snapped to me in almost outrage that I just interrupted her from giving her friend the 'gossip of a lifetime' as most students say _every_ piece of information was here. I kid you not, virtually _every_ gossip that was spread around here was considered the gossip of a lifetime to every teenager here, no matter how dull it was.

"Yes?" She almost snapped at me.

"Can I go through please? You're blocking the way." I gestured towards the door in an almost dork-ish way, in response she exchanged what seemed like a devious, wolfish smirk with her friend. Crimson painted lips twisted in what reminded me of a wicked witch. Her emerald eyes sparkled and gleamed, her whole aura screaming at me not to trust her.

"I don't know, _can you_?" Her words took a slight lighter pitch in feigned politeness that kind of mocked my accent. Her eyes glinted at me in a challenge, to see if I would come up with a witty response or just be quiet like the students that were unpopular and didn't stand up for themselves.

I did the latter.

She rose an eye brow. "Well?"

Pride bruised and irritation sparked, I stormed through between them, ignoring the 'hey!' from both of the girls. They scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Freak." The red head muttered loud enough for me to hear before they went back to chatting like the exchange never happened, I did the same. Then a new homeroom teacher came in while apologizing he was late. He placed his briefcase on the table and turned around, writing his name on the board in capital letters and in bold: **MR. SEAHAWK**.

He fumbled with some papers and his gaze scanned the room, going over me as briefly as he looked at the other students. "Uh, so which one of you is Stefan Salvatore?"

My curious gaze flickered up at the name of a new person and my neck craned over towards the boy who put his arm up in response to Mr. Seahawk's question and knew straight away that he would be in with the popular pack. His appearance alone gave a mysterious, alluring air about him. His hair wasn't blonde, exactly. I couldn't decide if it was a very, very light brown or a dark blonde. It was styled in a messy, wind swept style and he was wearing a black leather jacket. Your typical bad boy. His gorgeous, green orbs ignored everybody in the room as he focused his gaze on the teacher, a polite smile stretched onto his flawless seeming face.

Uninterested, unlike most of the female population, I turned to the front and looked down at my desk while I fiddled with the helm of my sleeves. He didn't seem too interested in any of the girls, or anybody, for that matter. There was something about him that made my stomach clench and coil with nerves. It was like my animal instinct, the more observant I became the more I noticed about people. His whole presence just... made me uneasy. I would much prefer to just avoid talking to him.

I was probably being paranoid, but I liked to listen to my gut instinct.

"I see you haven't been assigned a buddy yet." He commented while I swallowed the lump in my throat and sunk deep into my seat as if I could channel my inner ghost. He wouldn't notice me, I wasn't going to be this new guy's tour buddy. Call me anti-social, but I just didn't like people in general, _or_ strangers. I was socially awkward, shy, quiet and I disliked making friends. Not to mention, something about this... Stefan just seemed... _weird_. I couldn't put my finger on it and it was bugging the hell out of my curiosity.

Every girl, and when I say every I mean _every_, put up their hand's as volunteers to be his buddy. Well, that settled it. He wouldn't have to force someone to be his volunteer. The teacher adjusted his black, thick rimmed glasses and looked over them as he pressed one hand on his desk and leaned forward. His navy colored tie swayed with the movement and his blue eyes darted down to the organised seating plan before flicking back up and scanning the hands of every girl that was up. He was probably gonna either choose one of them or a guy that looked like he was sulking just for the heck of-

"Miss Zoey Taylor?"

The blood that flowed in my veins froze as a bucket of icy dread was thrown onto me, my eyes widened with horror as I looked up to find everybody looking around in confusion, girls eyes narrowed with outrage filling their jealous orbs. Their features twisted with envy and the guys just looked a little confused.

"There isn't a Zoey in this class." The brunette that I butt heads with sneered, nails clenched on her desk. While annoyance sparked inside of me, I said nothing, I just sunk down deeper into my chair and eyed the back of her head with strong disdain.

"Yes there is, right _there_." My eyes were forced to look into the bright blue of the teacher as he nodded towards me. I knew that he knew who 'Zoey Taylor' was because in the register for new teachers pictures were assigned with them so the students couldn't pull pranks on them about their names being mixed and such. He gave me a stare as everybody turned around and set their gazes on me while I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and murdered the teacher about three times in my mind.

"_Her_?" The brunette scoffed. "She's a newbie too, don't you think the role of Stefan's 'buddy' should be with somebody who's more... _experienced_? Instead of somebody who has no idea what she's doing." She smirked at the last bit, giving me a once over that made a few guys and girls snicker at the double meaning.

"Well," the teacher rose an eye brow as he pushed himself off the desk and walked around it before leaning his backside against the wooden surface. He looked down at the register. "According to this, Miss Taylor has attending at this school for mostly two years. So I think she knows the school grounds well enough by now."

At this point, my skin was boiling with humiliation and embarrassment as I ducked my head, allowing my hair to fall into my face. Everybody turned in my direction again, eye brows raised into the point where they were going up into their hairline. I couldn't believe what was happening, my ghost luxury was now _gone_. Mr. Seahawk had dug his razor-sharp, Satanist claws into my cloak of invisibility and he had ripped it away from me, leaving me exposed to the study body. Maybe I was being a little dramatic, but once a student was shined under the spotlight, nobody forgot about it. They gossiped and gossiped and they whole subject of their lovely gossip was spread like _wildfire_.

"Then why haven't I ever seen her?" she argued, arching her perfectly shaped eye brow.

"Maybe because you've spent so much time on doing your nails and have been so focused on the latest gossip that your observational skills have become somewhat... lacking." The teacher quipped, causing the brunette to gape and scoff in disbelief, flipping her hair and ignoring him like he hadn't just insulted her ability to see what's right in front of her. Mr. Seahawk looked at me, somewhat an apology glinting in his ocean coloured eyes before he scratched his light stubble that dotted his chin. "So Zoey, how about it? Would you mind giving Mr. Salvatore a tour of the school grounds until he knows his way around?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I mumbled, almost bitterly. Maybe if I acted rude, Stefan wouldn't like me and would stray off by himself, leaving me alone. My gaze flicked over towards where the said boy of discussion was sitting. His eyes were then looking into mine, a soft apologetic smile was etched on his features. The emerald orbs looked kind and he gave off a trusting, friendly aura. It just made me even more uneasy. I felt sick and my skin had probably blanched uncontrollably. Apprehension had rose on my arms, spiking up the hairs on the back of my neck and arms.

His eyes became narrowed slightly and he titled his head, eyes searching my face for something as he sat up straight. His posture was a little tense and something sparked in his eyes as if he had just a revelation. Turning around to try and ignore his soul penetrating stare, Mr. Seahawk shook his head and put his hands in his pockets as he pushed off the desk again, placing the folder down on the wooden surface before he crossed his arms and leaned back against it. "I'm sorry Zoey. _Every_ student has to do something charitable this week and according to information you have hardly done anything in the past two years. Think of it as extra credit."

"Yes sir." My quiet voice uttered, but it seemed inaudible to everyone once again as they sat facing forward. Mr. Seahawk started talking once again, but his voice blended in the background as my heart raced with nerves at the thought of having to talk to Stefan and showing him around.

After the bell thrilled loudly and echoed the school hallways and corridors, I stood up and tucked in my chair as everyone left the room almost quicker than lightning, eager to get out of the room. Including the teacher. When I turned around, my heart jumped when I saw Stefan standing behind me, my jaw was clenched and we just stared at each other for a moment before he smiled warmly, holding out his hand as he began to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Stefan."

"Hi." I felt like Stitch from _Lilo&Stitch_ from how I sounded and felt. I didn't smile, I just stood there with my arms wrapped around my books as I looked at him from underneath my beanie that almost covered my eyes. He probably couldn't even see my eyes, they were kind of covered by my hair. It was silent for a moment and we just stood there.

"So..." he awkwardly attempted to start a conversation, almost seeming as socially inept as I was. His lips spread into a kind closed smile as he scratched the back of his neck before relaxing his body. "Look, um, you don't have to show me around. I'm sure I can work my way around the school."

Even though I had my uncertainties and I didn't want to do this, as I had abundantly made clear earlier. I was still a polite person. "Are you sure?" I didn't want to say I didn't mind, because let's face it. I _did _mind. I was a lone wolf in the school of different packs. I was born to be alone.

"Yeah," he said with a nod of confirmation. "I'm sure I'll see you around though."

"Yeah." I muttered as I walked past him, relief washing through my body as I almost ran out of the room.

* * *

**Interested yet? :'P**

**She thinks she's safe, mwahahahahaah C:**

**She'll become his science partner soon :D**

**Review! Or my character shall give you the piercing stare of death! *Dramatic music* :')**

**~E**


	2. Burning Eyes

**The new boy with striking secretive, green eyes. The teacher was almost cruel, pairing me up with him to be his science partner. The more I got involved with Stefan, the more my life seemed to be hanging on by a thread. ****But really, how would he, or anyone, know that he just signed my ticket to a new dangerous supernatural world I never even knew existed? Possible Klaus/OC in future.**

* * *

The library.

A place of peace and silence, where you can just sit down and read or draw or do whatever you want as long as you were quiet and didn't make a noise to disturb other people. The librarian was a typical kind old man who was also an acquaintance of mine. I know, teenage girl that was 'friends' with the janitor _and_ the librarian. I was the definition of 'loser' in this school. Which was one of the reason's that I didn't want to be discovered. Thanks to the new teacher Mr. Seahawk, that was ruined for me.

My ghost shield was now gone.

Ever since that lesson, I wouldn't say that every single person in this school has been coming up to me, but I have been noticed by more than one person now. Some girls that walked near me had exchanged glances with their friends and whispered. I was today's gossip. About how I was such a loser that I had been unnoticed for two whole years and the fact that I had been paired up as a school tour buddy with Stefan Salvatore, the new resident hottie. But by the next day or the day after, I knew that they would have found other topic to focus their attention to.

I had definitely been more noticed then normal.

I didn't like it at all.

Storming through the library double doors with an agitated scowl set on my lips, I walked to my usual corner and chucked the bag on the chair before scrolling through the book shelves for something decent to read so I could calm down and relax. My shoulders were tense from all the burning curious stares during history. They had never noticed me before and the forgot about me like people did the 'Silence' with _Doctor Who_, why was it such a big deal now? I was just a person, nothing special.

Eyes flicking up and down as I walked sideways down the aisle, my hand reached out to grab Of Mice and Men along with A Clockwork Orange. I haven't watched the film or read the book yet, a few years ago my family told me I couldn't read or watch it because it was very dark and inappropriate for somebody my age and just messed up. But it couldn't be that bad, right? I was going to give t a try after reading Of Mice and Men. I had already read it in English because we were doing work with it. But I hadn't actually had a chance to enjoy it, since we had broke up and split nearly every sentence to translate things and such.

Sitting down with a sigh, I plugged in my earphones and rolled my thumb on the volume as I turned up the sound. The music blared into my ears and I began reading, my eyes darting across from page to page. My mind visually imagining everything happening as I continued to read and read and read. Soon I adopted the position of laying down on the sofa, book being held up in front of my face and neck craned up as I looked up at the words. I kept changing position's to get comfortable, settling for just crossing my legs and leaning back against a very soft and comfy cushion.

Sooner or later, the library was closing and I had to put a bookmark in the page. I stood up and packed my stuff up before walking to the next class, which was maths. Once I got there I set my stuff down and leaned against the back of my chair while doodling a fancy doodle in the corer of the page that belonged to my notebook in boredom. I never liked maths. I was always terrible at it, which just made me embarrassed when I was ever asked a question during a maths lesson because I couldn't answer.

The teacher was late, so I just tried to relax my nerves. I loathed maths because I couldn't understand it, I got greatly frustrated and annoyed with it. My skin had always fired up and I always felt like I was a volcano waiting to erupt. People never understood that I didn't do maths because I didn't want to, I just _couldn't_ do it. It was incredibly difficult for me. English, I wasn't bad at. But Maths? Horrible.

"Zoey? Right?"

Startled out of my mind, my eyes snapped up towards where the feminine voice had came from. A beautiful girl with golden blonde curly hair that was full of life and baby blue eyes stared down at me, her skin was fair and the light that came from the ceiling highlighted her cheek bones and her beauty. She placed her hands on my desk, leaning forward. I was prevented to move back as the back of my chair was in the way.

"Yeah," I replied, voice quiet as I regarded the blonde teenage girl like she was a shark and I was an innocent fish. She rolled her eyes and leaned off the desk.

"Geez, calm down will you?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at me before she change her tone and cocked her hip, her eyes searched my face. "So you're the famous ghost of the school."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"That's what everybody is calling you now." The blondie chirped before she grabbed a chair from another desk and sat next to me while I sat there in disbelief. "Look, I don't care if you're unpopular or whatever. You're useful to me for information. I know that you're Stefan's tour buddy, okay? So you're going to tell me _everything _that you know about him and I won't crush your social life, okay?"

_... uh... what...?_

I stared at this girl like she was insane and flt tempted to ask her if she had escaped the nearest asylum, but knew that would start an argument and held my tongue. My fingers nervously played with the helm of my shirt as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and locked my eyes with this girl who was looking at me with determination in her eyes, her features gazing at me with expectancy as her fingers drummed on the wooden surface of my desk with impatience.

"I can't." I muttered. Voice so soft I was surprised she heard me.

"Why the hell not?" She almost pouted, like a spoiled child asking for more toys. Her eyes narrowed at me, annoyance flashing in her blue eyes.

"I'm not even his tour buddy anymore." I replied, looking down at my notepad as I continued to doodle.

"So you're not hanging out with him at _all_?" She rose an eye brow and I nodded in response, feeling awkward. She gave a slight high pitched cry of frustration before scoffing. "Not surprised he ditched you, being as quiet as a freaking mouse an' all. Really, I mean, are you seriously _this_ socially awkward?" I didn't answer her, because really I didn't want to admit it. Even though it was true. I just kept my eyes averted down to my notepad and ignored her presence as if she wasn't there entirely. "Judging by the silence, yes." She stood up with a sigh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a roll of the eyes. "Fine, you are useless."

With that she walked off and my eyes flickered up and my heart sunk at her words, knowing they were true.

* * *

**Short chapter but at least you have something right? I have to tidy my room because my mum says so -_- and god knows how long that's gonna take, so I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting weeks for this chapter cause I might be busy the next week. I'll try to do the next chapter longer.**

**And was Caroline in character? This is season 1 Caroline so she's insecure and bitchy and shallow, so... yeah. Is it okay?**

**~E**


	3. Green Eyes

_**Again, kind of a short chapter but I wanted to update since it might be a while. Thank you all for your reviews, I'm grateful :'D**_

_**SkittleMachine: Thank you! I'm still not sure if I'm getting all the characters right, but I'm trying.**_

**Jasperluva15: ****Cheers big ears :')**

**ninja princess LW: ****Thank you mon cher! :') I'm glad you're interested and that you like this story.****  
**

**Saiyan Werewolf: You're making me smile, Lexi :') Thanks a lot. But you shouldn't feel inferior to me, everybody has different writing styles. Yours is the comedic kind while mine is a bit more serious and a little descriptive, that's all. Just think a bit more about what you'll do for the descriptive part, I'll help you if you wish.**

**Guest: I wish I knew your real name, because I'd like to thank you for your interest :') And I might make it a Klaus/OC, I've always loved to hate that gorgeous, psychopathic guy with the tormented soul and a sexy evil aura, haha x')**

* * *

_Thud!_

My heart skipped a beat and my slightly wide eyes wondered over towards where my mother walked in, her appearance was disheveled. Blonde hair unkempt and out of place from where it was straight this morning while her pale and dull blue eyes looked heavy and cold. Make-up smudged. Red painted, chapped lips were in a severe, serious scowl. I noticed she had chosen a sultry, vibrant red dress with high heels. Her coat was partially falling off her shoulders and her stance was unbalanced My eyes spotted the bottle of whiskey was clenched in her white-knuckled, tight grip and my heart sunk in disappointment at the sight of it.

"Hi mum." I greeted quietly my fingers fidgeting with the helm of my shirt. The older woman didn't even acknowledge me, she just took a swig of her bottle and threw off her high heels, swaying as she did so. Standing up, feeling jelly in my legs as I approached her. I attempted to help her take her coat off, only to be weakly pushed away by her. I emitted a tired sigh. "Mum, let me help you."

"No..." she slurred, swatting my hands. "Lea-leave me alone."

"Just let me-"

"No!" She pushed me away again, it was only enough to make me stumble, but it was a strong push for somebody drunk off their arse. Her feet stumbled, annoyance stretched across her features as she put a hand to her forehead. "Leave- just leave m-me be."

Staring at the broken woman in front of me with conflict, I sighed and watched as she crawled up the stairs, making sure she didn't fall and break her neck. My hands rubbed my shoulders to rid of some tension, and there was a _lot_ there, trust me when I said that. I rolled my neck and sat down on the sofa when I was reassured of the big _bang_ from the noise of her bedroom door being slammed shut. I can't remember the last time we actually had a proper conversation. But this wasn't a sob story. My mother was just an average drunk who loved alcohol, and her will was weak.

She wasn't always like this, she used to be sober, she used to actually give a crap about everything. But... it just wasn't the same anymore, she was gone. That woman that was probably knocked out cold up stairs on her bed wasn't the same. That was an outer shell of the broken woman, Jane Taylor. She seemed dead half days, the rare times she was sober she didn't talk to me. She just sat in her chair and smoked, her glassy eyes looking at the fireplace. She was always in her own world those rare days.

The place didn't really get a mess, considering my mother wasn't home at all and I hardly stayed at home during the day. The rest of the time I was either at school or I was at the library or... just some place else. I didn't like it at home, it just made me feel uneasy and sick to my stomach. Probably a psychological thing. I mean, who felt uncomfortable in their own home?

Shifting on the sofa, I laid down and closed my eyes, just to rest them a little. The last thing I heard was _Doctor Who_ on the TV. Something to do with River song and a baby. I wasn't really paying attention, my mind drifted off and my mind went blank with exhaustion.

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP!**

A groan rumbled in my throat like an irritated bear as I rubbed my eyes and attempted to block out the light from the open curtains. My mind reeled and I remembered that I fell asleep on the sofa in the living room. It hit me like a ton of bricks that I had school today and my entire body jerked up in alarm. My mind throbbed and I felt dizzy from shooting up so quickly. Groaning as I rubbed my temples to rid of the black spots fizzing in my vision. My eyes flickered towards the phone that was still beeping since it was alarm clock, then when my blurry orbs cleared they widened in shock at the late time of **9:30AM**.

"Shit!" I cursed, quickly standing up and rushed to get ready, anxious and stressed out. I didn't even pay attention as I practically sprinted up the stairs to my room, throwing off my clothes and then just pulling some random ones on. Some pink and white flowery print, baggy shirt with some brown cargo shorts that reached just above my knees with also some white converse boots. While rushing, I just tied my hair up in a very messy bun, strands sticking up everywhere, after quickly brushing my teeth.

Jumping down stairs with panic stirring inside of me, my hand swiped across the side table next to the stairs and I slammed the door closed behind me loudly, sprinting towards the shed. I pulled out my bike and swung my leg over it, riding it out onto the road and pedaling as fast as my body would allow me. My breath whipped in and out of my parted, chapped lips. The wind blowing my hair out of my bun, to my annoyance, but I could care less about that.

Before I went inside of the school, I scribbled a note as best as I could in my mother's hand writing (which was slurred and rushed anyway) outside of the school and practically threw it at the receptionist after charging through the doors, my bag thumping against the back of my thigh as I sprinted down the corridors. When I reached the door of the class that I was late for, I opened it, panting for breath like I just rant a marathon. I was sure there was even some sweat that was running down my brow. My teacher was looking at me like I was some kind of alien with two dragon heads, eyes wide in both concern and his facial expression was just the definition of shocked. The whole class was staring at me as I huffed and puffed, knees trembling a little with me leaning on the wall for support.

If I wasn't noticed before, I definitely was now.

"...h... _hi_..." I gasped, wheezing. Jesus, I needed to work out more.

"Miss Taylor?" His eye brows were in his hair line as he stood up, walking over to me with his eyes worried. He leaned down a little, so could see my eyes that were slightly hid from beneath my hair in my face. "What an earth happened?"

"I..." I held up a finger, doubling over as I fought to catch my breath. "I..."

"Would you like some water?" he asked me, I nodded and literally stumbled towards my desk to sit down. "I'll be right back, guys. _Behave_." With that, he walked out of the door, going off to get me some water. Everyone in the class then glanced over at me before they minded their own business, the room was filled with chatter, some people even began messing around. By the time I got my breath back, I picked up my hair and tied it back with the extra hair band I carried around and tied my hair up into a pony tail.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Finding the voice familiar, my gaze wondered over to my right and I was surprised to meet those secretive, mysterious and deep green eyes of Stefan Salvatore. The guy that blonde chick obsessed over. After staring at him for a minute, I just nodded and turned away from him to face the front of the room, my body was shaking a little from exhaustion. I didn't get that much sleep and all that running and all that pedaling was tiring, the adrenaline from the all that excitement was wearing off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I answered, still a little breathless but better then before.

"You just seem a little... _flustered_."

Annoyance pierced through me as my gaze looked over towards his direction, my eyes narrowing a little at his innocent, concerned expression. Why was he talking to me? Didn't he have better things to do then make small talk with me?

"What's it to you?" I snapped, not in a good mood. He looked a little surprised at my tone, hell, _I_ was surprised more than him. I never snapped at anyone, especially in school. I just wanted to be ignored and forgotten about so I could live my life privately. Why was he any different? Why did he set me on edge? Why was everyone drawn to him? What was so special about this _Stefan Salvatore_?

I felt like I was being paranoid, but at the same time something about this guy set me off. Something nagged me in the back of my mind to go towards him and talk more while the other half told me to run away. Thing was, I always had that instinct, to run away from everyone and to bring up my walls. But I had never had the former reaction to anybody, people were never alluring to me. They never attracted me like a moth to a flame. With Stefan, he seemed like he perked _everybody's_ attention. Not just mine.

He was... _attractive_, sure. But, that wasn't the only thing about him.

There was something else.

Why couldn't I put a finger on it?

"I was just a little worried, you look like you need a friend." Stefan told me, a friendly smile on his face as he clasped his hands together as he leaned forward. Warmth filled his deep green eyes, but there was something else that seemingly glinted there. _But what_?

"Well thank you, but I don't." I shrugged and turned from him, knowing that deep down that it was a lie. but I swatted away any of those thoughts and concentrated on my nails that were a little uneven. The purple colored nail polish was chipping off, I'd need to do them as well as cut them again soon.

He didn't say anymore, he couldn't, considering the teacher came back through the door with a plastic cup of water. Everybody quietened down and acted like nothing happened, like nobody threw paper airplanes or chattered very loudly. The teacher passed me the plastic cup of water, I quietly thanked him before downing it down and he nodded before he gave me a science book. He then went back to teaching.

"...For this assignment you must get into pairs." My head snapped up in alarm as my nerves clenched in my stomach anxiously. _Why_ did this teacher _hate_ me? "And no, you cannot choose your partner, I've done that for you."

The entire class groaned, me included.

"No complaining and no buts, unless you wish to do an extra three thousand word paper with on why hair turns grey. And I'll _know_ if you go in the internet to get your answers, you'd have to do pure research the old fashioned way _and_ a questionnaire asking strangers on the street to fill it." He sternly said, shutting the class up.

He picked up a clipboard, flipping through some papers before he leaned his backside on the surface of his wooden desk. "Ashley O'Brian and Frank Black." Quiet groans. "Aaron Whittelock and Josh Bruno." Giggles. "Hannah Dashmore and Kyle Woods." Grunts. "Dylan Jayna and Eugene O'Riach." Joyful chatter. "Bobby Quinn and Ricky Jones..." and so fourth, before my name came up. "...Zoey Taylor and Stefan Salvatore..."

...

Crap on a cracker.

Or as everyone else said: FML.

Fuck my life.


	4. Cat Eyes

The new boy with striking secretive, green eyes. The teacher was almost cruel, pairing me up with him to be his science partner. The more I got involved with Stefan, the more my life seemed to be hanging on by a thread. But really, how would he, or anyone, know that he just signed my ticket to a new dangerous supernatural world I never even knew existed? Possible Klaus/OC in future

**Hai :3**

**Not much to say, except I LOVE those of who reviewed and also those shy people out there that read this story but don't review. It gives me motivation to not delete this story and just give up because it tells me somebody out there likes to read my stories. I'm writing this for both me and my audience. But mostly for you guys. I enjoy writing, so I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Any criticism is welcome.**

**Also, my spell check is not working, so sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So..."

Scowling as I looked up at him, eyes narrowed into slits as I glared into his green secretive eyes. He just stared right back at me as he tapped his finger against the book, as if unsure what he should say to make this less painful for me. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair as I looked down at my book, my social skills sincerely lacked and this was going to be very awkward for us if he expected me to do all the talking during one of our 'meetings' due to our assingment. I didn't understand why the teacher ignored my polite request for a different partner, like Oliver Yung. He was a quiet kid that just let you do your own thing. He was tolerable, but Stefan wouldn't stop staring or talking.

"What do you think we should do?"

His voice irritated me.

Deciding to at least be civil to him, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my leg over the other as I rubbed my temples and tried to think about it without blushing. What's even horrible and just worse about this whole ordeal? It was about the_ reproductive system_. I mean, why couldn't the teacher just torture and kill me while he was at it? Plus, my partner was a _dude_ and we were doing a presentation on the bloody _reproductive system_, surely this was going to be just... _terrible_.

"We could go round to your house after school or on the weekend or...something, I suppose." I grumbled, scratching my neck as I leaned forward and opened my notepad while trying to scribble the dates that I was free, which was... well, always. Considering I didn't have a social life and I just did assingments while my other little hobbies. Since this was Stefan Salvatore, I assumed he had less free time than me. "What days are you free?"

Silence.

I looked up and saw that he wasn't even listening to me, typical. Seeing him stare off somewhere, my gaze followed his line of sight and I saw one of the popular girls, Elena Gilbert. Her eyes were warm and chocolate coloured, straight silky hair that shined from the reflection of the light and the colour matched her eyes. She was just leaving the library after quickly checking out some book. Hm, again that was cliche. Popular guys and popular girls always ended up together. But seriously, if this dude couldn't "keep it in his pants" and focus on work then this was going to prove an annoying problem.

"_Stefan_." I emphasized his name and his eyes snapped over towards me. I opened my mouth to say something but he had stood up and tucked his chair in, speaking so quickly and scribbling something on my notepad I almost didn't catch what he was saying as he walked away after Elena. The bell had rang throughout the building and it was time to go home.

"See you there."

Watching his back as he gracefully stalked away almost creepily after Elena, my gaze switched over towards the words that was written on my notepad. An address and a date for the day he was going to meet me there. I was used to being ditched for somebody else more important like Elena Gilbert, but damn. For some reason it still kind of stung a little. Sighing, I looked at the address, trying to figure out where this 'Boarding house' was. Urgh, I'll find it eventually. I just needed to write down the details and directions from google maps or just ask somebody. It shouldn't be too hard. Fun thing about the internet, you could find anything.

Well, except the portal to Narnia...

One day...

Oh yes... One day...

Snapping out of my reverie, I tucked in my chair and gathered up my notepad. The page he scribbled on caused my eyes to narrow and my forehead to crease when I looked at his writing properly. It was neat, italic and connected together, the little curls from the end of the letters were elegant and old fashioned. A little too graceful and beautiful for just a random student that was a teenage boy. An old man, maybe, but a teenager? It was out of the ordinary. Maybe he had a past of going to a fancy school and got kicked out or something? Well, whatever it was, I knew that Stefan Salvatore didn't seem to be just the random street kid-

Shaking my head, my frown deepened in frustration and I shoved my notepad in my bag as I walked out of the library. Why was I so damn fascinated with this guy? He was just _some guy_. I was going to do this science project and then be done with him. He'd probably be focused on his new 'love' interest. I had never experianced love, but I knew teens confused love with lust because they were lonely and it was in their hormones and genes. It was in the head, not the heart.

On my way home, I stopped around the grocery store and picked up some eggs, some milk along with my dinner for tonight before making the rest of my way home. My mother wasn't in, which wasn't really a surprise, but I cooked my food while watching re-runs of Doctor Who after playing on my xbox 360 a little bit. To be honest, I liked clothes, yes, but I liked video games and books more. I didn't scream and sing and dance when my favourite song came on. I didn't squeal or giggle if a guy that was hot winked at me like most girls at school.

I wasn't saying I was unique, I was just saying I was... less soical.

If there was a party, I was in the local library or at home drawing or playing video games.

Even when people did notice me before I turned into the school ghost, they called me a dork.

I used to be active, I used to do gymnastics. It was fun and it made me flexible. I was still a little flexible but not as acrobatic and my stamina was terrible. Lately, I was considering getting back into it. Or achery or I at least wanted to learn how to ride a skateboard. They all looked awesome. And since I had a lot of free time, I supposed that I could do all of them and actually have something that keeps me healthy for once.

After I was finished eating and watching Doctor Who, I turned to my laptop and searched up the address Stefan told me and wrote down directions. Thursday, alright. The day after the party. I didn't ever go, no invite was required, but I didn't like parties in general. So I didn't bother going because it wasn't my thing. That wouldn't change. I didn't drink, either. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a complete saint, but I didn't give into peer preassure like other student's did. The only alcohol I drank was on speical occasion like Christmas or birthdays and that was a _very_ limited amount.

Closing my eyes after writing that stuff down, I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I stood up and made my way towards my bedroom to relax and then fell asleep after putting on my pyjamas. Soft, violet shorts that went down just above my knees with little cute chibi monkey's on them, along with a dusty pink, long sleeved top that had a v-neckline. They were nice and a present from my aunt, who lived with my uncle in Turkey. She was my aunt by law, but she was loved as if she was family. I missed her. And my uncle. They were awesome.

The next day, it wasn't as bad, but people glanced my way curiously and whispered to their friends about the "School Ghost" that was so lame she wasn't even noticed throughout two whole freaking years. Personally, at this point it was getting a little annoying. Especially since they were now whispering about Stefan and I 'working' together on this 'project' on the reproductive system. It was embarrassing and I couldn't help but blush every time somebody asked me about it.

Caroline, that blonde that threatened to ruin my social life, was sending my patronizing sweet smiles every time we crossed paths in maths and history. It was a bloody nightmare. I bet she was the one spreading the rumours about Stefan and I in the first place, she seemed like that kind of bitch. But what did I do about it? Nothing. Because one, I'd much rather avoid death. And two, she'd probably get what was coming to her one day.

_What comes around goes around... as they say._

Once I had settled down in English, this blonde haired girl turned to me with a bright smile. I gave her a weird look, to say the least as I shuffled away from her a little bit, looking away from her and doing everything I possibly could to avoid talking to her. But alas, the perky (crazy) girl gave me a bright grin, a noticable gap between her two front teeth. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh that lil' accent ya got goin' on there is just too darn adorable darl'!" She giggled, her texas twang obvious with a charm to it. I raised my eye brows and coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh- Um than-"

"Don' worry bluebell." She swatted her hand, giving me that grin that almost looked strained and painful. I stared at this insane girl, wondering what the hell kind of crack she was on.

"Bluebell...?" I whispered to myself in disbelief and confusion.

She apparently had hearing like a bat.

"'Cuz ya eyes are blue, silly." She rolled her green eyes that reminded me of a kitty cat. They were beautiful, addmitedly. Something you'd see in a portrait of a princess. I felt a little intimidated, considering how beautiful this girl actually did look. But I pushed those thoughts aside for now and focused on the book the teacher was handing out. I rolled my eyes when she put my own on my desk, seeing it was _Romeo & Juliet. _Perfect. "Oh! I just love this story!" She smiled widely, obviously happy.

Turning away from her, I ignored her, blocking out her hopeless romantic blabber. When one of her sharp, manicured nails poked me in the shoulder, I turned back to her, forcing my gaze not to be a glare. She was too happy it was irritating. I hated people that were_way_ too enthusiastic, it just annoyed the absolute hell out of me.

At the end of the period (through the torture of listening to Dolly) I was relieved by she grabbed my wrist before I could escape through the door. I inwardly groaned.

"So, ya should come to the party tonight." She grinned, flicking her hair out of her face.

"No tha-"

"I'll see ya there! If you don't come I'll drag ya by yer ear!" She giggled and then she skipped off, I'm not joking. This girl was seriously on crack and something else to give it an extra kick...

Well...

This was unfortunate.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :'D Sorry they are kind of short, but it's either this or long waits for longer chapters...**

**Review for a lass, if you wouldn't mind :')**

**~E**


	5. Four Eyes

**Hey, hope you enjoy :')**

**The chapter is a little longer this time.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! :'D**

* * *

Jesus.

What was I doing here again?

My foot kicked the stray stone that was in my way as I dragged myself towards the said party that was going on, a light frown on my forehead when I craned my neck up and looked around at the drunk teenagers that were yelling and cheering and drinking and making out. I felt out of place and wished that I could just go home and play on my video games or something instead of going here. I would rather be any other place than this. People kept glancing at me seeming a little surprised before they went back to their own business and ignored me.

Not used to parties, I didn't know what to wear so I just wore some dark jeans with a pink grandad top with a white tank top underneath it. Plus a black scarf with grey skulls on it. My hair was wavy and reached down to my shoulder blades. But it also was a little frizzy, would I wouldn't give to have normal straight hair so I could tame it better, but alas I was cursed with curly hair. It did get a pain in the arse a lot, I would much prefer to have Elena Gilbert's hair because it was so straight and silky and it looked easy to handle.

Music played in the air and I squeezed passed a couple that were eating each other's faces, wondering over towards a tree and parking my back there so people wouldn't notice me. I didn't know why I was here, since I just disliked parties and people and would rather much prefer to stay at home. Dolly had actually knocked on my door, to which made me sneak out the back but I didn't know why I just came to the party anyway. I guess I was curious to what it was like to feel invited somewhere, but I just felt... awkward and like a lone wolf.

Somebody walked passed me, a familiar person. My eyes glanced up at them and saw that it was no other than Stefan Salvatore. He caught my eye quickly and sent me a kind smile while walking off towards where he wanted to go. I followed his gaze and almost rolled my eyes when I saw Elena Gilbert. Then that crazy blonde got in his way to attempt to 'seduce' him. At that point I had turned my attention elsewhere and eyed the punch on a table with much distrust.

"You look like you're looking into a pit of death." At the voice, my eyes snapped up towards a tall and lanky blonde boy who was leaning against a tree next to the punch table. His eyes, behind a pair of black and round glasses, were a pale green and he had slight acne. The stranger wore a white polo shirt along with dark blue jeans, feet clad with white converse's.

"I am." I answered, looking away from the mystery guy with a thin line across my lips as I ignored him. Digging into my pocket, I looked into my phone and browsed my messages for any emails and updates. I had none, naturally. Tucking it away in my pocket, I leaned against the punch table, but caught his gaze in the corner of my eye. "Can I help you?"

Even though my voice was heavily laced with annoyance, the stranger didn't falter. He walked over next to me and tapped the punch bowl. "It's filled with alcohol, not poison."

"Alcohol is poison." I replied, raising an eye brow.

"Have you actually tried it?"

"Yes, it's disgusting and makes people lose their inhibitions." My arms crossed, a scowl on my features as I regarded him. He didn't seem bothered, he didn't seem to want to stop talking to me, which irked my nerves. Normally while I was rude, people stopped conversing with me, but lately people seemed to take my scowl as an invitation to continue the conversation.

"So, which is it?" He pushed his glasses up his nose when they fell down because of him lowering his gaze to make eye contact with me. I gave him a look of confusion. "Drunk parents? Past mistake? Abusive ex with the influence of alcohol? You don't hate alcohol merely because it's gross, you obviously hate it for a real reason."

"I don't think that's any of your business." I mumbled, starting to walk away. He grabbed my hand and I yanked it away, glaring at him with all my might. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Isaac Fisher," his lips quirked in a small smirk as he regarded me, he came across as a little cocky. "What about you? Who do you think you are?"

"Non of your business, four eyes." I growled quietly, consider me irked. I just wanted to leave. I knew this wasn't a good idea, why did I even bother going? Drama and stupid douches always happened at parties.

"Well, that's a rather strange name." He gave me a crooked grin, which revealed his pearly white teeth, it was probably considered boyishly cute by the other girls but it looked more like a devilish wolf to me.

"I'm leaving now." I declared coolly, turning around and walking off. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw that he wasn't there and sighed in relief before going to sit by some other quiet looking teenagers. They pretty much ignored me while I closed my eyes and relaxed while listening to the music, which was pretty much the only good thing about this party.

"Zoey!"

My eyes snapped open.

Oh no...

I should have left when I had the chance.

Kill. Me. Now.

A strong grip was on my wrist and when I looked up I saw a hyper looking blonde girl there that went by the name of Dolly Henderson. Her green, sparkling eyes were cheerful as always and I felt like shooting myself as she yanked me up to my feet. Damn this girl was unnaturally strong for her age. I felt like screaming while pulling my hair, why wouldn't she just leave me alone?!

"Where ya been girl?" She giggled, her breath tinged with alcohol, I nearly gagged. "I went lookin' for ya."

Kill. Me. Now.

Please.

A scream suddenly broke out into the air and everybody looked towards it, multiple of eyes widened to the size of plates just then. All looking at Elena Gilbert and baby Gilbert drag out a limp looking body of a girl. I felt my heart stop as I looked at them, my blood froze inside of my veins as an icy feeling of dread spread and washed throughout my body like a deadly cancer. My feet stumbled forward a little so I could see a little closer and my eyes caught the two puncture holes in her neck. Crimson liquid was rolling out of them and bleeding. I recognized the girl as a pale Vicki Donovan, the little sister of Matt Donovan, who dated Elena Gilbert.

I know, I shouldn't really know people's personal life, but a quiet two years of observing without being noticed made you realize and see things other people didn't.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up!"

"What happened?"

Voices of panic were all fumbled together, but everybody was mostly quiet in shock, me included. I stepped forward slowly and nudged through the crowd while taking off my scarf and shakily wrapped it around her neck, applying some pressure so the bleeding would eventually stop (which tinged my hands with her blood). I caught the quick, terrified and grateful gaze of Matt Donovan before he went back to tending to Vicki. My heart was beating out of my chest while my hands were sweating and my entire body was trembling. I fell down on the bench, looking at the crimson stains of her blood as my body shook.

In my mind was the question everybody was wondering:

What the hell happened to poor Vicki Donovan?

After the fuss died down and the sirens of an ambulance arrived, I was still sitting on the sidelines in shock while Dolly Henderson sobbed into her boyfriends (who appeared later when she called him) chest. He stroked her hair, looking grim and worried. I was staring at Vicki as she was carried into the ambulance, my mind reeling with confusion and fear and shock. I didn't understand. People were saying it was an animal attack, but we weren't even that far into the woods and Vicki wouldn't stay out alone. She would be with Tyler because of her obsession with him. Nothing was making sense.

Nothing like that ever happened here.

Although, thinking about it, the name "Mystic Falls" did have name for a town you'd see in a horror movie.

Anyhow, I went home and I noticed my mother wasn't home. With a disheartened sigh, I threw my jacket off and went to the shower, turning it on so it was hot before I stripped my clothes and weakly stepped in. My back leaned against the shower wall and something happened that hasn't happened in years. My throat formed a lump and the back of my eyes stung. I felt like there was something putting pressure on my chest, I felt like I was suffocating. An empty sob escaped me, then soon tears filled up my eyes as I stared at the blood on my hands that I didn't get a chance to wipe off. I furiously scrubbed it off, sniffing and stopping myself from crying by holding back the tears and breathing in and out slowly. A couple of tears escaped but I didn't let them out.

When finished taking a shower, I breathed in before letting out a puff of breath before eating and then going to sleep. Or at least, I tried to. I was up for most of the night, questions and emotions I didn't want to feel blocking me from resting my mind from stress. My shoulders were as stiff as a rock.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting in the library again.

The trauma form the party seemed like it didn't happen. People moved on with their lives like it never even happened. I guess that was their way of dealing with it, not mentioning it at all and acting like Vicki Donovan never got attacked in the first place. But it was still on my mind, unlike the rest of the ignorant student body who used excuses like "She deserved it for going out in the woods alone" or "Really? She got attacked? I don't remember man, I was so hammered last night" along with other pathetic excuses.

"Hey,"

Jumping in fright, my eyes snapped towards the person who said that. I was in a trance for so long I didn't notice Matt Donovan approaching my table in the corner of the library. He was a tall and muscular pale boy with vivid blue eyes and short, wind swept, blonde hair. Sadness was hiding in the depths of those sky coloured eyes, but he forced a smile, actually looking a little grateful. Matt was a jock and played on the highschool football team. The American football, not the English one.

He gave me a weak sheepish smile, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I shrugged it off, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear awkwardly as I fiddled with my silver chain that hung around my neck.

He nodded, then scratched the back of his head. "Your name is Zoey, right?" I nodded, a little startled "I just wanted to thank you," I was surprised as well as confused, I had never even talked to Matt before, my reason for being befuddled by his random gratitude. He seemed to see the perplexed expression etched across my features, so he elaborated. "For helping my sister."

"Oh," I said in realization before giving him a small gawky smile. I was a little surprised. It wasn't every day you got thanked by a popular jock. "Well... uhm... You're welcome."

He nodded with a small friendly smile, before he rubbed the back of his neck again and walked away while I stared at his back. Matt Donovan... huh, he actually seemed like a decent person. I mean, normally a jock wouldn't thank anyone, being the arrogant and prideful, pea-brained idiots they were. But Matt seemed... okay.

Later, when it was chemistry, I walked in a little late and looked around at all the limited amount of chairs. The one next to Dolly was free, but she hadn't noticed me yet, she was back to her old cheerful self while chatting with some snobby looking brunette with a big crooked nose and hazel eyes. My eyes strayed from her, really not wanting to suffer sitting next to Dolly the entire lesson when she already sits next to me in English, and looked around pleadingly.

"_Psst_, Zoey." I heard a whisper from my right and glanced towards the direction, seeing the blonde Matt Donovan sitting there with an empty seat next to him, he nodded his head towards it and I pursed my lips before sitting next to him. I'd rather sit next to the blonde kid I didn't know rather than the insane Dolly Henderson.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly, he nodded.

"No problem."

During the lesson, Miss Patena had asked us to pair up. I was reluctant, but I civilly talked to Matt about the work and he surprisingly helped me instead of just letting me get on with it. I couldn't help but like Matt, he was a nice guy. Though my mind told me to back off, I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of having a friend after, like, two years of feeling invisible. Being lonely wasn't a nice feeling and Matt seemed like a cool guy that I could trust. While I was reluctant to make friends, I felt like I needed them after so long. A person could only go so long without company.

Matt and I said our hearted goodbyes after talking for a bit since we had finished our work before the other students. I felt kinda... happy and I didn't feel as lonely anymore. I actually felt kind of _happy_ for once. It was weird, who knew having a friend would bring your spirits up? I forgot what having a friend was like, it felt... _nice_. Even though I was sort of distant and socially awkward, Matt was patient and understanding. He did most of the talking while I sat there and listened.

Instantly I was put in a bad mood when I, to my confusion, saw Stefan waiting at my locker, hands in pockets like a typical bad boy. Befuddled with this, I made my way over towards him, raising an eye brow of annoyance. He saw me approaching and gave me a friendly, close lipped smile. What did he want now?

"Stefan?"

At the question in my voice, he explained. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Since when did people want to talk to me...?

"Make it quick." I sighed sourly, making it clear I didn't want to talk to him. Despite being happy a minute ago, Stefan's presence just bugged me, I didn't know what it was, I just knew I didn't like him for no god reason. It was strange, I had not really disliked anyone for no god damned reason before but with Stefan he seemed different. He frustrated me, which just made the situation worse.

His forehead then creased a little as he regarded me. "Did I- did I _do_ something or... or _say_ something to offend you? You don't really seem to like me all that much."

I felt awkward as I stood there hugging my books to my chest and stared at him. How could you tell somebody that you didn't like them for no reason? It didn't make sense and it seemed childish. So I just shrugged and looked away like an idiot, my lips shut tight in a thin line.

"I'm sorry."

Startled, my eyes snapped over towards him. The apology sounded so sincere and genuine that it was impossible to ignore. My eye brows raised as I stared into Stefan Salvatore's dark green eyes, which stared at me with such an intensity that it almost made my heart skip a beat. My breath caught in my throat for a moment before I blinked at him, almost in a daze. His stare was almost hypnotic, I couldn't explain it. I never really looked into people's eyes because I was shy, so when I looked into Stefan's eyes I could feel my skin slightly flushing from the genuineness of it and I felt like running away.

"What for?" I mumbled, as far as I was concerned, he hadn't actually _done_ anything. So I was confused.

"For what I did or said."

He put his hand on my shoulder, keeping eye contact. He looked so sincere it made me feel guilty for disliking him for no reason, _he_ was _apologising_ and he hadn't actually done anything wrong. I was so selfish that I couldn't bring myself to swallow my pride and apologize as well. Instead, I clenched my jaw and nodded, my stiff shoulders didn't move and Stefan removed his hand from my said shoulder. Remorse twisted inside of me and I swatted my conscience with an mental sigh.

"Anyway," he coughed. "I wanted to tell you that we can't go to my place today. I was thinking, maybe yours? Instead?"

Panic pierced me and I shook my head a little too quickly. "Oh-uh, no. I think your place is better, my mum would be- uh, pissed off with unexpected company." My eyes looked at him almost pleadingly. "If the place is a mess, I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Thanks, Stefan. Now I gotta go, don't wanna be late for art." I quickly cut him off, taking a page out of Dolly's book and just walking away quickly.

Phew...

I dodged that bullet.

Then I groaned, realizing that I was going to have to endure going round his house to talk about the reproductive system...

Perfect...

* * *

**I'd be eternally grateful (Toy Story is the BOMB :3) if you would review guys :')**

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter x')**

**~E**


End file.
